Insanity within blackblood:book1:Death the kid
by 8YRTTEMYS-SYMMETTRY8
Summary: Rated M for Kid going insane and lemony action between Chrona - Kid has been infected with black blood, a new being has been formed, and is on a rampage! Kid/OtherxChrona, slight SteinxKid action, and sorry for non yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have gotten better, and am now typing this to 'imminent Domination' a VERY dramatic song, so hopefully this'll do something for my typing- and, so anyways, LET IT BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs mentioned- I do NOT own Soul eater, I just came up with the plot and this particular fiction story

"Maka, come on, get up!" Soul transformed back into human form, over a trembling Maka.

They had collected 99 evil human souls- they were _this_ close to making Soul a death scythe- and now, for once, none of that mattered.

"Soul- protect Maka- Black*Star, lend me your backup!" Death the Kid stood ready to fire, as Black*Star, all pride behind, nodded, completely silent. Soul nodded at Kid, before attempting to stop the rapid blood loss of his partner. He ignored his own wounds, and covered her with his jacket.

"Soul… I'm ok- come on we can still" she gasped as she tried and failed to stand. Soul held her down gently with one hand, cupping her cheek in the other.

"No- Maka, its alright… you need rest." He rubbed her hair out of her eyes, unable to fight the sense that it was his fault. She closed her eyes at his touch, and opened them again, shifting her gaze at Kid and Black*Star, who were still fighting the oversized creature. "Soul… I-I'm sorry…" she started- though she never finished. "N-NO! Don't say that- I'm sorry- I am! Please- no!"Soul couldn't bare it, he held the bleeding girl to his chest, finally releasing tears that the normally 'cool' boy would never do… he shook violently, fighting the urge to shake the limp form in his hands, fighting the even greater urge to kill the creature that simply laughed at their attempts to harm it… that laugh, the laugh that rang through their ears, sending pain and confusion and anger through his body- that made insanity surge through him, threatening to over flow and break.

Soul suddenly laughed over the limp body before him, starting as a chuckle, ending in a malicious, snarling shriek. "No… SOUL DON'T LET THE INSANITY GET YOU, IT'S WHAT HE WANTS!" All too late, Kid shouted the warning. The end result was that he was stabbed in the shoulder by the enemy. He grunted as pain flooded through his upper body. "KID!" Black*Star saw it, and made an attempt to counter and attack at the same time- "Nghh- don't worry about me! Watch what you're doing!" Kid again shouted- Black*Star stood shocked, looking directly at Kid with unseeing eyes.

Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty shouted at once as the blue haired teen fell to the floor with a thump, revealing a large red hole in his back, caused by a single slender finger of the enemy. Tsubaki gasped and bawling could be heard. "Tsubaki! Stay where you are- don't transform, please!" again, Kid shouted. This was all going terribly wrong. They gave him the authority of the team, and here was- he had failed… it was his entire fault… all of this.

"I- I can't just leave him here… I have to help." Tsubaki seemed to have transformed in slow motion. She appeared before them, eyes overflowing with fresh tears. She knelt over her meister, hands bawled into fists, shaking uncontrollably. "Didn't you see what happened! Change back, please- TSUBAKI!"she covered her ears from the young death lord's cries, still shaking. "Kid…" Patty, who was silent the whole time, silliness behind her whispered in his ear- wait- his _ear_? The boy turned slowly, eyes wide with fright. He saw something that finally shattered his insides. This was why Patty's voice was directly in his ear, when she was supposed to be in gun form. She fell onto his shoulder, muscles limp, blood flowing from her mouth onto his clothes.

He turned, catching her before she fell- wounded from protecting her meister, blood seeping heavily from the middle of her stomach. She coughed, trying to get words out, even more blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. Liz was the first to speak: "Kid! Get a hold of yourself! Snap out of it- Patty, please, speak to me…" he just sat there, Tsubaki, and Liz's loud cries mixing together with Soul's now completely insane laughter… their enemy, hovering over them all… laughing- snickering- choking on hilarity. All he _could_ do was sit there…

_All his fault, all his fault, it was his- he did this… himself_

He finally did snap out of things, as Liz continued to shout- he shifted his gaze to her, still in gun form, over to his left side. With new found speed, he scurried to where she was- still holding a chocking Patty- and thudded his arm over her completely. "Kid- what are you doing? Get off me- Patty- she" Liz sputtered in confusion, unable to transform because of the weight. He held his head over Patty, and shook his head solemnly.

"No… I won't let you do that. You can't… all my fault."He finally said. With both hands occupying the two sisters, he continued to shake his head rapidly, fighting insanity, the urge to let go. Patty, still gurgling on her fluids, spoke now; "Onii-chan… I'm dying huh? It's pretty here… Kid… you'd like it…too." Liz laughed nervously, trying to mask her true feelings. "Y-yeah, Patty… maybe there'll be giraffes there… and you'll get to play as long as you want… J-just don't forget about you're big sis k? We- me and Kid, and everybody'd miss you…" she said in between sniffles.

"Oh… If there is- I'll break… their necks…,"this earned more nervous laughter. "Hey- Kid-o… sis… don't be sad ok? I love… you… guys…" with the last of her strength, she reached over and hugged Kid around the neck. He finally let Liz turn back, and she rushed to where her sister lay in Kid's arms, crying openly, as Kid stared in shock. He gently, placed her into Liz's arms, and stood shakily to her feet. He looked around him, spotting a now insane Soul over a limp Maka, Tsubaki, who was still leaning over Black*Star, who was unconscience, and finally on the snickering Kishin, who stood by and watched all of their horrors unfold- snickering, drooling in laugter… absolutely disgusting.

"Kid- you have to use me! We have to kill this bastard- for Patty!" Liz shouted. Tsubaki, glanced to Soul, then Kid, then Liz. "NO! Are you _stupid_-?" Kid responded

"Forget about symmetry Kid- wake up to what's happening!"

"DON'T YOU SEE- THIS ISN'T _ABOUT _SYMMETRY- JUST _LOOK AROUND YOU!,_" he said, gesturing- "Soul is insane- even if he weren't there's only one meister" he paused to smack himself in the chest "and 3 incapable weapons- think about it- how's this supposed to work? YOU TELL ME- HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO WORK?" he screamed, now in his face- he could have sworn he'd seen Patty cringe at the noise- though he'd better not get his hopes up.

Liz turned away, choosing not to look at him… She muttered something that no-one could here, before something caught her eyes. Kid saw her eyes, and turned to the direction she was looking at… Tsubaki… no- not her- not another one… gone, _gone_, _**gone**_, _**GONE! **_Bleeding through the chest… blood, blood… _blood_. There was only the 3 of them… Soul and his laughter… Kid, Liz. The situation was hopeless. Laughter from the beast… laughter from the insane albino… screams from his last weapon… one last hopeless look at his friends- at Tsubaki… at Black*Star, at Maka… at Patty… who was next? Why couldn't he have saved them- he was worthless…a failure.

_His fault_

"Looks like it's just you two left eh? Too bad- I would have liked to see that one's attempt to fight." _He _gestured at Soul and sighed. "Oh well… the insanity's got em now… and what about you two? Will _you_ give in- or fight… though I doubt you will- there'd be no point to." Again he snickered, drool seeping between his teeth- he was _excited_ their soul's would be tasty- definitely the 'Kid' one- a son of Lord Death himself- a delicate rarity obviously… and this 'Liz' person had a lot of fight in her- she would also be a good one- her soul seemed so delicious… he smacked his lips and slurped a little.

Liz covered her ears, shutting out the demon's snickering voice, shouting all the while, as Patty reached her hand to shut her up- wait she _did_? Kid gasped and turned to the younger weapon, a hoeful smile on his face- she _had_! "L-liz! Patty- she's- watch out!" This time, he leapt in front of the sisters, blocking a would-be fatal blow- an attack by one of the Kishin's many tendrils. "Get Patty somewhere safe- I'll try and distract him- GO!" Liz nodded, carrying the girl in her arms, fleeing in the opposite direction.

"WHY YOU- COME BACK HERE, I'M HUNGRY!" the Kishin roared… he attempted to shoot the tendrils in her direction, but they were countered by Beezlebub. "Tornado flip!" the attack didn't do much, though it_ did_ stop the weapons from further injury.

"You're fights with me, you filthy bastard!" he jumped and landed on the board, flying towards the demon's face.

"Fine- I was hoping to save you for desert- though, well, I suppose you're soul'd only get tastier the longer you fight back." Kid, choosing to ignore this landed a blow to his head, and jumped back onto his board, as the large demon tried to land a counter. Kid, whose eyes shifted to Liz, was distracted as she stumbled below them, trying to gather Patty and run at once- he saw why- Soul was behind them, Maka slung over his shoulder- was he helping? No, he realized- Soul, who was now insane had a different outlook on things- he laughed manically, slashing Liz at the heels with a scythe arm.

The Kishin, seeing this as the perfect time, shot the boy from the air- Kid landed with a large crater to the ground, coughing blood.

"Well, well- now what will you do? You're friends are dead- there _is _no hope for the 'Liz'- or you're precious 'Patty'- you're friend, the one called 'Soul' he'll be taking care of them for me… it'll all be over soon. I can't wait- you all look so delectable- I'll probably eat Soul too, when I'm done with him…"

Kid closed his eyes to the pain, ignoring the words of the demon above him. He sighed- his entire body ached- but he had to do something… or they would all have died in vain… he sat up, slowly, then lifted one leg up, and stumbled back to his knees_- damn it! It _hurt!- he stood on his feet, ready- ready for the final blow to be delivered. "Oh-ho! Looks you'll still try something! Don't worry then, I'll get rid of you slowly."Pain shot through the son of death as a slender tendril shot through his shoulder again- he braced himself- another came, hitting him now, directly above his heart- he coughed blood, gasping for breath…

"This- is the pain of your friends- I know you're deepest fears- and you are right- all of this- is because of _you."_ The smaller, gasped a little before responding:

"Nngh-No…"

"Yes… if it weren't for you- you do you think any of this would have happened? No- it was_ your_ jobs to take over them… you were the one they trusted- to lead your team. And you dare and call yourself the son of lord death…"

" It- it isn't!"

"Yes, fool- then explain why do you think all your friends ended up like this? You failed them- your pathetic team- yourself… your father." At this, more tendrils, shot through Kid's hip, stomach, and arms.

"Your sickening… the only reason your alive is because of what you are- think about your friends- there current state… did you think they'd be able to survive as long as you did? No…how disgusting… you only think of yourself- let the others survive if they can eh?"the tendrils in the smaller's body slowly disengaged themselves from his body, only to be shot back inside, releasing blood onto the ground, and his own face… staining his clothes, and pale skin.

"That's not how it is- I _do_ care- I…" now both blood and tears dripped from the young death lords face… he gasped and sniffled between words.

_It was all his fault – he was the cause… Liz…Patty…Tsubaki…Black*Star…Soul… Maka…_

_What kind of leader was he- to let all of this happen?_

"And now, here you are- a complete failure… pathetic… disgusting… it's a shame- sniveling like a newborn…tsk tsk tsk… Its actually a real shame I couldn't humiliate you anymore… oh, besides those lousy stripes… that and… the fact that you'll never be what people expect from you- you never have been. Your imperfect- flaws on life…a stain… think of all the good it would do to eliminate you right now." Again drool escaped the demon's over sized lips as he pictured his meal. He watched as his victim let tears flow from his usually blank eyes. He was the son of Death- so why… why did this pain- and the fear of death gnaw at him like this?

He fought to gain control of himself, as tears seeped onto his open palms, blood flowing from his open mouth. Pain filled him to the brink, and his body was paralyzed with this fear- fear and pain, mixed together in a melting pot of anger…

_Anger_

_Fear_

_Pain_

_Humiliation_

_Confusion…._

_**Insanity **_

Insanity was the end result- the answer to this new equation of emotions… so deep it filled his bones to the marrow. He shook… shook with this new found feeling of indifference of what was to come. This new emotion, that at the same time, was all too familiar- all too vivid, invigorating. He slowly lifted his head, eyes wide, his head cocked to the side.

"Oh, whats this?"The larger said, as he extracted the tendrils.

Kid looked up at the demon… his eyes still wide, he smirked…

A smirk that changed to a smile…

That changed to a grin…

Then a wide, eerie mouthful of teeth were shown…

And now, here he was… chuckling…. Giggling… laughing…. Chocking- dying- tearing up with laughter, completely bawling, with this new, shaking laughter, all pain behind.

"Hmm- it's got you hasn't it? And a good thing too… I might be able to use you…" the Kishin looked down at the boy, smirking:

"Welcome to insanity."

A/N: True, this is a story of epic proportions- though I do need help a little-

Should Crona be raped by insane Kid? Should everyone really die, or should they just be all, in the hospital, in like comas? I'd kinda like that- it made me a little sad, you know? Especially Patty's part- I swear, I was tearing up a little, and I almost did cry as I wrote it- your opinions are needed here, so please review and tell me what you think.

Neheheh- I'm so mean to everybody in this fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: chapter two; I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter- please review, and for those who did, please continue- I WOULD mention your usernames, only I can't remember automatically everyone's names, so sorry. And now I'm a little pissed- REVIEW DAMN IT! And there will be hinted Stein and Kid sexually- er- things in this chapter- . you'll know what I mean when you read it… .

And so, let it BEGIN : [D (evil mustache of DOOM!)

Chapter two- the black blooded henchmen

"Lord Death- we found Kid!"

A tall red headed male ran into the room, appearing before the black figure, which at the time was busy gazing through the mirror at a wary Stein.

Spirit panted, holding his hands on his knees, from the long run, sweat gluing his hair to his forehead.

"Where is he? - bring him in immediately!"

The now serious figure turned to face Spirit, his blank eye sockets not giving away his emotions.

"Yes, sir- bring him in now, his father wants to see him."

He said with a gesture towards the guillotine hallway.

"I must warn you, he's not as stable as he was before- naturally."

"Thank you, Spirit."

A particular blue-skinned man appeared, followed by Marie, and Nygus, pulling along a frantic Kid…

Never, in all of his life, had he seen his own son like this- he was restrained in a large white strait-jacket, spit foaming on his chin, his irises spinning wildly in all directions- he snickered loudly to himself, and would sometimes jerk randomly to the side, causing Sid to hold his shoulders down.

"Honorable father…" he started convincingly, a very serious look on his face- he could barely finish before he burst into laughter;

"It's black it's black! Such beauty, beyond symmetry! Join me, make the world nothing- it's better this way, oh father this wonder!" He laughed again, drooling uncontrollably.

"Kid- snap out of it- I need you to tell me exactly what happened- come to your senses." Lord Death stated calmly- how could this have happened?

"Aaaw- not evens a hug for your poor worthless son? I'm ashamed- wanna see me naked? My skin- is burning! _Fire ants- make em stop! My skin_!- hey, I'm _hungry_…" The boy screeched, twitching with first theatrical pain, and then never dying laughter. He spit out his tongue at Spirit, swaying his hips at the irritated death scythe. "Man whore~ man whore~!" Spirit just shook his head and pointed at Marie-

"She found him covered in blood- and luckily, we were able to calm him down long enough with Marie's wavelength to get the jacket on." Marie nods, her only eye shifting to Stein in the mirror, then Kid beside her, one arm ready to blast him in the chest with a wavelength in case he tried anything.

"And the others?" Lord death asks; a quick glance at his usually composed son.

"Well- as for Maka, were still not sure if she'll survive her wounds- she's in the hospital now."Nygus replied. "Soul's whereabouts are still unknown. Liz has disappeared also, though Patty's body was found by Shibusen's entrance- we believe that she'll survive." Spirit stared blankly into space- he could cry no more for his poor daughter- his tear ducts had worn dry long after he had seen her cold limp body.

Nygus, Sid and Marie glanced nervously at the forlorn Death scythe.

"Uh, as for Black*Star- and Tsubaki… they seemed to have gotten the worst of it. Their conditions seem fatal- the chance that they'll stay alive…"

"How large is it?"

"A chance of one in ten they'll make it." Everyone shifted glances, the tension building in the room, as they shuffled their feet nervously.

"Whoa- nice tits! Heheheh- woohoo! Wanna see mines? Sure you do~! Wanna see it- it's black, my blood is black now! Can you believe it? Give in, come on- it's better than this boring life- no fun when it's just me and Soul!" Kid giggled between sentences- he looked directly at Marie, exposing a full set of teeth.

"What did you say? What about Soul?" Sid asked- this kind of information was crucial. 

"Uh- uh- no, no, nope! I'm not gonna tell you anymore. By the way, when's something _exciting_ going to happen eh?" He put on a mock pout, and pretended to cry. This was going nowhere.

"Son- snap out of it… we need information on Soul's whereabouts… think of your friends- we need your help." Lord Death spoke solemnly, trying to keep the calm in his voice, though it was hard seeing him like this: how long till it completely swallowed him?

"F-father… I think- Soul he- I saw him- running- chasing Liz and" he started; he finally looked as though he were back to normal.

"- SHUT UP YOU SWINE! DIE ALREADY, IT'S MY TURN!"

" N-no, it's not, it's _mine _leave my body _alone!_"

"YOU HAD YOUR TURN, AND EVERYBODY HATED YOU- THINK OF THE NEW WORLD YOU'LL HELP TO CREATE! A WORLD OF NOTHING, PERFECTION IN ALL ITS GLORY- NO NEED FOR ANYONE, JUST ME!"

" But it's my body!"

" THINK OF THE POWER- GREATER THAN SYMMETRY, THAN EARTHLY BOUNDRIES AND 'FRIENDS'- THE ULTIMATE BEAUTY OF IT!"

Anyone outside the death room would have been able to swear there were two completely different people talking at once- but no… Kid screamed and convulsed, twitching, and eventually falling to the floor, biting himself, his own blood spattering as he tore through the jacket into his own skin, exposing the pale skin of its shoulder- forever in his own self- debate.

"Get him to the dungeons-_ now_!" the inky death lord commands

- Sid complies, and lifts the boy from the floor with one arm, leading towards the guillotine hallway.

Marie followed, attempting to sooth the blabbering child, as he continued to shriek in agony.

Nygus gave one last look around the death room before following the others.

_SHIBUSEN DUNGEONS: 11:30 PM _

"Are you sure this will be the best treatment for him in this state?" The blond haired woman asked of the zombie beside her. He sighed, unable to think of anything else.

"That's what he said to do, so we don't really have any other option." He replied as he stood in front of a large steel door, taking a slick black key from his pocket, inserting it in the appropriate lock. Kid, who had been currently staring into space, drool dripping from the side of his mouth, head cocked, cringed at the sound of the echoing clank in the lonely hall, though the sound seemed to snap him into reality.

"N-no- please not there- I can't bare it! Sid, stop this!" he pleaded with a shocked look towards the door- when the blue man simply ignored him, and moved on to the next lock, he turned to Marie-

"I- I'm better already, see- maybe you can try and heal me! I'm better, really, look at me, Marie-sensei, please don't do this to me- don't let him do it!"

"I've tried already- your new blood just rejects me- if I tried anymore, your system would shut off completely. I'm sorry, Kid." She explains without looking at him, the one eye exposed trembling with tears. Kid's eyes widened as the last lock clicked loudly.

"No! No! No! Sid, Marie help me, don't do it, please, please, please, I'll do anything!" he sobs- though it's already too late. He can't use his arms, and Sid knows this, as he gently pushes him into the dark room as the door opens by itself.

_The door opens inward_

"It just be for a little while- until we can think of something else- we promise, we'll get you out soon." Marie said, her back towards him- he tries to follow her out, but Sid pushes him hard enough to knock him to the cold hard ground.

"I'm sorry- I wasn't the kind of man to force others into submission- but that's the only thing we can do… we'll see you later, I suppose."The door slammed in the cowering boy's face.

With a little difficulty, he raises to his feet…

The decision was final, and with a dissatisfied sigh, Kid turned to face the far end of the supposedly empty room.

"Hello, Kid-o." A small light flickered on in the far corner, revealing Stein with a small pocket mirror in his left hand, a gleaming silver dissection knife in his right.

He was sitting calmly in a large brown chair, and a wooden dresser loomed nearby.

He quickly shoved the mirror into his lab coat pocket, and fingered the blade of the sleek knife in his hands, a devious half smirk on his face, as he stared at the shivering other, completely vulnerable in the large white straight jacket.

"I've always wanted this… to… dissect you- to see inside that special body of yours." The taller said, adjusting the screw in his head, twisting it to the left, as he got up, walking towards the scared to death Kid.*

"Stein- uh… y-you don't mean that, right? Anyways, you gotta help me, before the other one comes out, please." The golden eyed boy says, backing up further against the cold steel door, despite his own words.

"Don't worry, I'll help you…" Stein edged ever closer to the boy, taking his time, savoring the smaller's adorably scared face, putting the knife back into his pocket along the way.

When he had finally reached the door, he placed his hand on the side of the wall, blocking Kid in.

He leaned in close to his face, his glasses reflecting that sweet, timid face twice.

He gently fondled with Kid's hair, using his fingers to trace the three white stripes.

Kid shivered at this awkward touch, sinking more against the door- he couldn't use his arms, and this was very uncomfortable.

Stein seemed to have read his mind, and removed his hands from their current positions.

"Aaaw- don't worry, I'll help you." He repeated.

He forcibly turned Kid around, so that his stomach was now pressed against the door, his face squashed up against the cold material.

Kid could only squeak in protest, though it was muffled against the door.

Stein spotted what he needed, and eagerly unhooked the many straps bounding the boy's arms, smirking with pleasure at the squeak, then sigh of relief, as the bindings fell to the floor, now useless.

He turned him back around, so they were now face to face.

"O-oh, thank you, Stein." Kid says gratefully, face red with embarrassment- he was scared at first, as to what Stein might've- _could have_- done.

"No problem." He backed away, giving Kid some space to breathe freely, then slowly made his way back to the chair.

He reached into the nearby dresser and removed something from it, hiding the mystery item from view.

"Come here, will you…"

Grateful because of the use of his arms, Kid obliged, though a little tentatively, gently rubbing the sleep away from his wrists as he made his way over.

He stopped in front of the chair, awaiting a response from the slightly deranged doctor, watching him toy with whatever he was hiding in his hand, away from view, behind his back.

"Uh- yes Stein- er -Stein, sir?" his gaze shifted from Stein, to the dresser, to trying to see behind his back (inconspicuously, of course) then back to Stein again.

"Why are you so far away… come _closer_." The older says, again smiling warmly (or was it warmly- that eerie smile?).

What will he do?

Kid shuffles a little closer, fearing what might happen.

But really, what would Stein do? He could trust him; he was a professor- and a friend of his father.

His golden eyes peered curiously down at the other, and he smiles nervously- he wants to hear what he has to say- maybe he will help- before its too late.

Stein just laughs… He's so cute when he's curious like that.

Then Kid is confused again- why is he laughing? He wonders- of course he just patiently waits until Stein is finished, eager to hear suggestions.

In a flash, Stein grabs the lesser by the head, pulling at it with an extreme force- he's caught at surprise by this, and try's to wriggle out of Stein's grasp letting out a moan of protest.

In another moment, he is pinned against the soft cushions of the chair, his face smothered in the material- "Ngh- Stein- what?"

He doesn't have time to finish, before a pain stabs at his left shoulder, and he feels something seeping into his blood stream.

Kid feels woozy, and he's completely vulnerable, even with his arms free, he is dizzy, and knows he wouldn't be able to fight off a full powered Stein. He grunts as he is forcibly turned over, now face to face with a smirking professor.

"Oooh- your coming along nicely I see." His breath is in Kid's face, and he can smell it, and feel it along his face, but what could he possibly do now, in his current state?

"Now, I need you to tell me… where is Soul Eater Evans?"

Kid tries to avoid Stein's eyes, his golden ones still fuzzy from the sudden injection, weak with both the drug and general fright.

"I- he… we shouldn't… tell you…" he shifted his gaze to the door, hoping- praying for an interruption of some kind.

His wish did not come true; instead, Stein grabs his chin, forcing them to look into each other's eyes, green swallowing bright gold.

He pulls more of the black hair, making it so that the distance between their lips is a mere inch part, if even that.

"What do you mean by "we"…hmm?"

"T-the Kishin- he- put the other in me… were a pair now." Was his response- he felt light headed, and Stein was looking a little too devious- too… suspicious.

"I see- what is the other's name- why does the Kishin need you?" with this question, he loosens his grip on the silky onyx hair, moving his mouth till it was now by Kid's neck, the breath tickling the pale skin, as the boy tries and fails to gain composer, to at least get his eyes to work properly.

"In- information… on father- but." His sentence was cut short, and he grunts again, trying to raise his hands to his throbbing skull- what was that- what did he put in him?

"Go on- tell me more." Stein whispers into the pale neck, raising his head slightly, to catch his reaction- the striped haired boy is blinking rapidly, trying so hard to get his eyes to adjust, to see clearly. Stein smirks a little at his attempts, knowing his chosen potion was the appropriate one.

He lets go, suddenly, of the hair, and- quickly now- pulls out the sleek dissecting knife from his lab-coat pocket - returning to the boy in a matter of seconds, snickering loudly to his self.

"Your gonna have to give more details than that- that is… unless you'd like me to dissect you~." He says in a sing song voice- he lifts up Kid's shirt, revealing the well built stomach area, and places the cold, cold steel against the skin- Kid moans, squirming under the touch, trying desperately to escape his grasp.

"Oh, that won't help you… now, tell me exactly- what sort of information do you need?"

"He- he… he he…" The boy could only stutter as an even colder hand brushes lightly against his revealed stomach, and runs down his leg.

"Spit it out will ya?" Stein demands- he removes his hand from the black pant leg and again moves it to the stomach, using it to hold him down as he cuts into Kid's skin with the scalpel.

"Agh! HE SAID WE NEED CRONA! HE GAVE ME THE BLACK BLOOD ONCE A PART OF ME WENT INSANE- THE OTHER- THE INSANE SIDE BECAME STRONGER AND- AND…" he screamed at the pain- everything felt magnified, the cold of his hands, in contrast to the sudden heat of the room, the small light even felt brighter than it had been when he was normal, and now his black blood was refusing to work with him this time, leaving him vulnerable to the many searing waves of pain, caused by the cut in his skin.

"Continue- why do you need Crona? _WHY_?" Again, he cut into the boy, this time he moved his shirt up higher, slicing closer to the chest.

Kids moaned again, louder this time, trying to erase the pain, make everything go away- he squeezed his eyes shut, sick of seeing double, his head still throbbing in protest.

He shook his head, biting his lip, huffing and puffing for air- he felt sick, absolutely terrible.

He couldn't take it anymore- Stein climbed on the younger completely saddling him with his hips, leaning over the boy, he grabbed his hair again and thumped his head against the chair, pulling him up so he was sitting up straight- he stared at him through his glasses, impatient with the frail boy.

Abandoning the scalpel, he grabbed both sides of the smaller's face, leaning his own further into it.

"Why, do you need Crona?"

A scream was heard through the other side of the door, loud and clearly voiced by a particular striped boy. It echoed down the winding dungeon hallways, and up into the top levels.

Marie bust into uncontrollable sobs at the sound, having to lean on Nyagus for support, as Sid pressed forward, down the dark corridors.

"How could I have let this happen? Oh, poor Kid- all my students!" she sobbed again, shamelessly, stumbling on her clogs.

Sid finally sighed and turned around-

"Here," he says while handing her a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I was never one to let people cry- especially woman… I'm sure Kid is fine- maybe just taken by surprise at something." He said while shifting a nervous gaze at Nyagus.

He was also never the type of person to lie, but that since had changed.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Stein loves to dissect, and he likes to do it while his patients are awake- but let me just say right now, STEIN AND KID DO NOT HAVE SEX!

Any-who, Crona rapey will be next chapter –YA SICKOS!- lol

I hope ya liked it- review or crazy Kid wont rape Crona (kidding, kidding, don't kill me)

*NO PUN INTENTIONED

. maybe

. maybe not (guess you'll never know eh?)

Sorry if its long, but on computer, it's a perfect 8 pager!

And now I think about it, it sounds too much Cornered (EPIC kid and Stein one, thanks to the author of that one- ITS EPIC IM TELLING YOU! I didn't write it but its sooo AWESOMELY SMEXY!)

EFF YEA! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, guys- don't worry, Stein will not be raping Kid, trust me. But there WILL be rape- in this very chapter…. For the few of you who have read this, liked it and reviewed (damn it guys, why nobody review? Should I change the summary?), thanks! And now, I will warn you- there is slight Ragnarok x Crona goodness- its slightly creepy, but anyhow, I HAD to make Ragnarok human so that he wouldn't interfere with the Kid rape-y thing….. so, without further ado, I bring you chapter- er… uh- oh! Chapter 3! PS: Flashbacks will be **_**italiscized. **_** Also- when the doors open inward, it's a superstition that something bads gonna happen. *hint hint* **

**Memories **

A scream could be heard echoing above ground to the hospital wing, where Crona sat beside her injured friends. She shivered at the sound, and glanced down at the group in their beds out of forced instinct.

With a sigh, she placed her hand gently on Maka's own. Her flesh felt abnormally cool, and she squeezed for good measure- the pigtailed meister squirmed in her sleep as a response, which satisfied Crona. At least she was still breathing.

"M-Maka…. Please get better soon." She whispered as she stood from her uncomfortable chair. It was getting late, and with one last look around the room- at Black*Star and Tsubaki laying in beds beside each other, Patty tossing and turning slightly on her lumpy mattress, and another figure, black hair over his eyes, a large whitish birthmark across his face, sneering in his sleep- she stepped outside, into the lonely corridors of Shibusen.

"Yo! Crona- I suspect you'll be heading back to your room now? It's getting plenty late."

Crona gasped and spun around, facing the newcomer. Sid stood in front of her, a forced smile on his face. He nodded at her, then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you must feel about all of this. Really- I do. If you ever need to talk, don't forget, they weren't your only friends. You can talk to me or Marie or even Nygus if you'd like…. whenever you feel ready."

Crona nodded slightly, holding her head down. She knew she could talk to them but… she cursed herself for wishing she could speak to Maka instead. "T-thank you, Mr. Sid… er- I'll be going to my room now, sir."

She bowed awkwardly at him, and he chuckled before stalking off down the hall. As he left, Crona caught a glimpse of something shining against the dim lighting, something small and out of place on the hall floor.

With a nervous glance toward the direction Sid left, she stepped toward it for a better look. Bending down, she saw what the item was- a small black key.

"Oh! I wonder if Mr. Sid dropped this."

Deciding it best to wait until morning- (she wouldn't want him getting mad at her, since he had told her to go to her room) she slipped the key into her coat pocket for safe keeping.

With the key safely secured, and the hospital room door closed tight behind her, she headed off quickly down the hall and down the stairs, off toward her room.

_Crona shuddered slightly as Maka held up a bright purple bathing suit._

"_How 'bout this one Crona? I think this would look __**awesome**__ on you!"she said as she waved it gently in Crona's face. Patty giggled lightly, before holding up her own choice for Crona._

"_Whatta bout THIS!" As she said this, she imitated Maka and waved it along Crona's vision- a very exposing pink two piece with a heart shaped center in the chest area, the bottoms held by strings one would have to tie in a devil's tongue just so that it wouldn't fall off._

_Liz shooed the other's suggestions aside. "You, guys- no, no, no! Here, Crona, try this one." _

_She handed the pinkette a black bikini top with beach shorts._

"_See- not exactly a bikini- and not too reveling either!" she smiled as she said this, and gave Maka and Patty a dignified and proud smirk. Patty looked disappointed that her choice had not made Crona sigh with relief, but Maka nodded wisely and shrieked with excitement. _

"_Yes!" she started, pumping her fists in the air "Tomorrow, were all going to the beach, I can't wait!" _

_Crona smiled at her friends, and looked down. "D- do you think….?" Before she could finish, Liz bore down on her- "You have a crush eh? Who is it, who is it!" she pestered excitedly. _

_Maka quickly attempted to move Liz away from Crona, but Liz was too excited, and avoided the younger meister's glare, shifting away from her grasping hands._

_Crona held onto her bento box as she rang the door bell of her friend's home. She was here to see Ragnarok- though he was her blood for most of her life, she couldn't bear to leave him on his own._

_Even if he HAD made fun of her countless times, she held herself high, braced for an insult. With a clunk, the front door opened, revealing the human form of Ragnarok. _

_He was thin, with black hair, a white "x" shaped birth mark across his face, and cold, black eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved black tee shirt, and pants. _

_He seemed to be studying her as she was him- a long green and white striped tie, white short sleeved button up top, black shorts, and a pair of pink and red striped long socks. She was wearing her school uniform._

_She held out the bento box, and without a word, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in._

_Once inside, she sat beside her past blood on a short leather couch, bento box in her lap._

"_Hmmm- so- you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna give me the food- that's why you came over right?" _

_Crona flinched at his words, but handed him the box. But when she got up to leave, he quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back down._

_She landed beside, him and gasped._

"_Eh… you should stay- if you want or whatever." _

_She nodded and relaxed against the couch back, waiting for him to open the bento box._

_When he did, he sneered at the lunch. "What the?" he started, but stopped himself at Crona's facial expression,_

_A little reluctantly, he scooped a bit of curry into his mouth. He gulped down a few more spoonfuls, realizing that the food wasn't too bad. _

_He turned his head toward Crona, whose face was filled with delight. "What are you looking at, brat?" he demanded._

_There was a low growl, and a smirk fell on his face- so Crona was hungry? Well, he'd just have to take care of that…._

"_Hey… Crona?" he began in a whisper- as soon as she opened her mouth to respond, he placed his hand on her chin, holding it open as he placed a spoon of the food into her mouth. _

_Snickering at her shocked face, he withdrew the spoon and leaned in close beside her ear. Coy smile plastered on his face, he whispered:_

"_Maybe you're not too big a brat after all."_

Crona shook as her own warm tears slid across her cheeks- she swiftly shrugged it off, and continued down the hall. She was only a few doors down when she heard another shriek, and started at the familiarity of it.

"K- kid?"

Kid threw himself against the solid door in vain, all the while screaming his protest. His bones felt as though they were on fire, and his vision blurred, though he knew if he gave up, the result would be disaster.

He felt a stirring that started in his legs that crept up to his stomach. He knew one thing- the other was coming. He had to stay active, call for help- he mustn't stay still, or else….

Shrieking, he felt his left leg jerk on its own, causing the muscles to strain against the sudden movement. He forced himself to stand up straight, and threw himself once again against the door. The chills moved from his stomach and up to his arms- he knew now, that all he would have to do is keep the shivers from reaching his head.

If they reached his head, he knew, the other would have free reign. New found determination ringing through him, he shrieked as loud as he could through the heavy wall of steel.

He screamed one last time, before he heard a familiar voice calling to him from the other side.

Crona positioned herself against the door, listening for another scream. She placed her ear to the door gingerly, and the cold steel tickled her skin.

She had rushed over, following the sound to this particular location, both ecstatic at hearing a familiar voice, yet scared.

"He- hello? Kid-o is that you?"

There was a scuffling behind the door suddenly, as a voice replied:

"Crona! Crona- yes, you're here! Listen, you have to help me! Sid locked me in here- a- and Stein- he ,"

Crona cut him off mid sentence, and backed slightly off of the door.

"Why would Mr. Sid lock you in here, Kid?"

Her tone was suspicious, and for a second, she doubted whether listening to him was the correct thing to do- after all, was she really so sure that this was the real Kid, and not one of her mother's black blood experiments that Shibusen locked away speaking to her in Kid's voice?

He seemed to have considered that too.

"Listen, Crona- it's me! Remember – the party? The beach? The times I stayed after school to help with your studies?"

Crona stayed silent for a second, recalling the varies times she had spent with Kid- but this person- whether it was Kid or not- was not the Kid she had known. This Kid was desperate, and screamed when the one she knew would always keep a healthy composure.

However, she decided this must be the true Kido that she knew, and made up her mind that she would help.

"Kid…. What happened? Why are you in there?"

Another pause….Should he tell her the real reason? He decided he would not.

"Er- Sid… well, they weren't sure whether or not I should go home yet, and chose to keep me in here for quick questioning of my battle before letting me go." He chuckled nervously through the door.

"They just kind of forgot that I was in here, and so, here I am. I've already tried to break down the door, but they gave me a truth serum that has rendered me quite weak."

Crona listened intently to Kid's every word. They had given him a truth serum, had they? Well- that was at least a little believable.

After all, hadn't the same happened to her before, after Medusa had separated her from Ragnarok? She nodded to herself, and exclaimed at her own luck:

"Oh! I- found a key! A black one- maybe it fits and I can get you out of there!"

Kid sighed with relief- finally! Thank GOD Crona had come along. He sighed and let his guard down a little, but soon discovered what a grave mistake that was.

He felt the shivers creep along his body from his shoulders, to his neck to his head, jerking his mussels' to and fro, until his body was twitching on the floor.

_How did I get on the floor?_

He convulsed, his head snapping in wild directions, barely hearing Crona's voice calling to him.

_She sounds so far away…. Where am I? Is this death?_

His eyes rolled to the top of his head until he could only see blackness, and wild imprints of memories, and shadows.

_I see it … a dark shadow coming… fear begins to consume…. I can feel it- the uncertainty of those, whose confusion looms._

His head moved back in forth in rhythm with the rest of his body. Now, all feeling went away. He turned the twitches into a form of art that was his own, as though it were instead a peaceful dance.

He moved asunder, and the world seemed to tilt with him, he twitched his arm, and all the planets shifted on their weight.

_I feel it- this madness… is my power._

He felt his soul move, as the Other came, as the Other took control, until Kid was only smoke in the wind, until he was pushed to the side, out of sight and mind.

"My skin is crawling."

"Kid? Are you alright? H-hold on, please, I'm coming in." Crona ignored the muffled comment that came from the other side. She wasn't sure what he had said, but she knew he had been silent much to long before that to have been speaking with any sense.

After all- who knew how long Kid had been trapped in there? Is it possible that he had been trapped for days? He was sure to have almost fainted from the experience, or excitement that he would be able to leave.

She fumbled with the locks, and pulled the door open with all her strength.

_The door opened inward… *hint hint* _

She choked back a scream- as soon as the door had opened, and she stepped inside, she had smacked straight into Kid's chest. She expected to have seen him on the floor, or at least slumped into the wall.

"Uh- I- I'm sorry Kid…." She stuttered.

He didn't reply for some time, just stared down at her(1). Then he chuckled slightly.

"Uh- Kid… are you alright? D- d- don't you want to… come out?"

Kid shuddered slightly(2), then shrugged, and pulled Crona by the hand further into the room.

"Don't call me Kid."

Crona was confused. He had pulled them deep into the room, so that they were beside a large armchair. Now he had said he didn't want to be called Kid?

"Bu- but-"

Kid- no- the OTHER interrupted her before she could finish, and gently pushed her into the chair. He knelt down beside her:

"You can me…. Other."

There was something about his eyes- they shown darkly in the dimly lit room, and Crona gasped as a flicker of red flashed in the pupils.

She quickly protested, and rushed to the door.

The other watched as Crona pushed past him towards the only exit and smirked to himself. He licked his lips, and just as she was almost to the door- he pounced.

This was not Kid's normal speed… It was the other's ability, one he was particularly skilled at. In a split second, he had caught up with her, and wrapped his hand firmly around her mouth, using his free hand pluck the key from the other side of the door and place it in his pocket.

He giggled at her as she struggled, and pulled her back into the room. She turned around, out of his grasp and kicked at him with one foot, using the other to steady herself, flailing her arms in swift succession across the air.

She had learned a few fighting techniques from Kim and Patty, but it wasn't enough for the Other. Every blow she attempted to land, he would counter, until finally, he lost his patience.

"Don't you toy with me!-_I AM NOT A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!" _

With that, he grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground, using his foot to hold her in place. She could only scream in agony.

_Kid felt a jolt, as Crona screamed- the Other twitched as Kid tried and failed to get a grip on his limbs._

_**Stop! Stop it, you're hurting her- just leave her alone, let her be!**_

The Other gagged and held his hands to the side of his head, giving Crona free time to scuffle toward the far corner of the room.

"GAHHHH! SHUT UP- SHUT UP! LET ME MAKE HER NOTHING- LET ME ALONE!"

Crona shivered as blood trickled down her neck from her head. She watched as the Other not only shrieked in fury, but twitched his body from side to side.

"C- Crona, I'm sorry- honestly- are you alright?"

Kid reached his hand toward Crona, who only sunk farther into the wall, horrified. He had changed from Kid, to Other, and back. There was no way she could trust him, not now of all times.

He withdrew his hand and stood, brushing dirt off his clothing.

"It's me now, Crona chan… honest."

Still not convinced, she edged slowly back to the exit, afraid of future abuse.

"Now you just messed up."

She paused mid way, turning her head slowly to where the voice came from.

_**NO! LET ME GET BACK, JUST LET HER LEAVE! PLEASE, LEAVE HER BE!**_

The other was back, a wide- almost too wide- smile on his face, revealing pointed white teeth. He snickered down at the frozen pinkette.

"Kido isn't here anymore," he began in a sing song voice, causing chills to run down Crona's back.

"But I am… and I need you. The Kishin needs you with him. And it's my job to make sure that happens.

He was taking his time walking toward her, still smiling eerily. His shadow loomed over her, and he knelt down in front of her as he reached her.

"But first, little bunny… me and you…"

He whispered this into her ear, and let his voice trail off into silence. With one hand, he rubbed her arm, using the free one to swiftly unzip his pants.

"S-stop! What are you…?"

Crona never finished her sentence, as the Other's lips smashed against hers, letting his teeth bite down on her bottom lip. She struggled against the force, but moaned despite herself.

The other pulled away for a brief second, taking her in with his eyes- a short sleeved blue shirt with miniature white stars, black shorts, and gray and black striped socks. She fidgeted under his stare, and glanced once again towards the door.

He stood up and kicked his pants from around his ankles, and bent back down to lift Crona up in both hands, carrying her lightly towards the chair.

_THE DOOR REALLY OPENS INWARD! WARNING! WARNING! THE DOOR OPENS INWARD!_

He plopped her down onto the seat, and casually began unbuttoning his shirt, all in silence, as the pinkette watched, her eyes wide. He snickered at her.

"What's wrong, bunny- Chan? Aaaw- you're so cute lying there."

He bent down, letting his shirt fall to the floor, and again pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue in between her teeth. Not knowing what else to do, she bit down on his tongue, though instead of pulling away, he dug deeper into her wet cavern.

"You're mistaken Crona… that's exactly what I like."

He grabbed the smaller's shirt collar, and pulled her closer into his chest. Then, he ripped her shirt down the middle with one powerful hand, causing her to scream and release her teeth from his tongue.

_**Other! Please, don't make me do this…. Crona, I'm sorry- Other, the Kishin needs her, don't make the situation worse for her than it already is.**_

Other panted, releasing Crona for a second, and muttering to himself:

"Why won't that idiot shut up… why won't he stop? Damn it…"

"P-please, let me go! Kid, help!" Crona stuttered.

Other shook violently for a split second, and his face took on a look of utter disgust. He breathed rapidly and punched the wall over Crona's head, causing her to whimper.

"_**DON'T CALL ME KID! MY NAME IS NOT KID, I'M OTHER!"**_

His voice took on that of a demon, and he shook with rage. Then he bent his face until it was level with hers, and roughly straddled her hips.

"I'm gonna make it so you don't forget my name…"

He showed her his teeth, and ripped the rest of her shirt off, and started on removing her shorts, pulling them down past her shoes, which he tore off her feet.

When he returned his face to her level, their lips again met, as he used his free hands to pull down his own boxers. She whimpered, and squirmed about, her face red with embarrassment.

That only caused him to press down on her harder, and soon, he pulled away to reveal* his long, thick member. She stared down at it in shock, her face now a glowing scarlet.

"K- O-other… what…?"

Other smirked with pride.

"Bunny-chan? Do you know where this goes?"

He asked in a sing song voice. She shuddered and shook her head.

"Aaaw… so cute."

He muttered. In one swift movement, he was upon her again, and moved both hands down until they were held tight around Crona's hips.

_**I can't bear to see this- I command that you stop immediately! For the love of GOD stop! **_

_**THE DOOR OPENS INWARD SO MUCH I THINK YOU GUYS NO WHAT TIME IT IS!(L awliet, Mello, Near- what's that sound like? LEMON!)**_

He began to slowly peel back the Pink underwear, all the while watching as Crona stared down at him with the same shocked expression. He raised his eyes to hers.

"If I wanted, I could quite literally hypnotize you… but I'm afraid… that would take the fun out of this."

He rasped at her, and she nodded slowly, feeling herself go weak under his stare, as though they were not eyes, but small portals into a world she could only imagine.

He removed the underwear in a flash, and tossed them behind him. Now she lay before him, weak from his demonic gaze, her legs spread, her pale skin illuminated in the gloomy light.

He placed his hands in between her legs, and she clasped them together in a sort of reflex. She moaned as his fingers molested her wet opening and dug his fingers deep inside of her.

She moaned with pleasure, letting his cool touch work its way farther inside her, her legs weak from straining to hold his hand in place. He cooed over her, letting his fingers work magic on her, first two, then gradually three at a time, his other hand rubbing against her left leg.

_Inside of his body, Kid felt himself go red at the exposing of Crona, and what in one way or another, himself. He tried to scream with his own mouth, or release himself from Crona, but the Other was in full control._

Crona's face was wet with tears of confusion, as she moaned beside herself, her body bucking against Other's, more out of a sort of reflex then will. He withdrew from her, and Crona suddenly felt herself feeling relived, yet oddly lonely.

"Oh… don't worry… I'm not finished with you…"

He whispered, and bit into her earlobe, lightly licking it before pulling away. He then stood and used both hands to force her legs open in a wide 'V'.

Before she could protest, he moved against her and slammed himself into her, unprepared and without warning.

She shrieked in pain, and felt her legs go numb. As he entered, blood seeped onto the couch- instead of letting up, upon seeing the now bright red blood, Other smirked, and pushed himself further into her body.

"Your blood! I love your blood!"

He shrieked with apparent delight, and retracted from Crona, only to slam back inside with a greater force, making her cry out with the unprepared pain. As she whimpered, he let his pace slow, and his force lessen.

He began to buck his hips lightly, in rhythm with her body, swaying to and fro, as she dug her nails into his back. She shivered before him, eyes glazed over with tears, her face warm as he continued his rhythmic movement.

They both felt sweat trickle down their backs, a warm smell filling the room. Just as she was getting used to the feeling, Other withdrew from her his member and lifted her from the chair.

He placed her gently onto the ground, where she swayed, still light headed from the experience, standing up. For a second, she seemed to have forgotten where she was, but her eyes adjusted, as she stared down at Other who had now taken her place on the chair.

She shivered at his devious expression, and attempted to cover herself with her hands.

"I- I'm… wha- wha….?"

She found herself stuttering, at lost for words as he studied her.

"You know it isn't over…"

Other had spoken, and was now adjusting himself against the couch back as she peered down at him. His smile was still plastered to his face, as he watched her shift nervously, glancing every now and again towards the door.

He chuckled, then grabbed her and pulled her until she was sitting in his lap, her back to him, as his hard on rubbed against her lower back. She immediately started, but he silenced her, reaching his hand to her burning hole.

"O- OTH…."

Crona quickly covered her mouth with both hands, shocked at her outburst.

"Hmm? Oh, I see- you like that don't you? What was what you were going to say? Oth- what?"

Now, Other had rested his chin on Crona's shoulder as he spoke, letting his words vibrate through while at the same time tracing his fingers in the insides of her thighs. He moved slowly towards her entrance and retracted, leaving her burning for the presence.

Her face grew hot, and she shifted uncomfortably in his lap. Other seemed to see this as a perfect time, for he shoved three of his fingers into her at once, letting them roam freely as she squealed and protested with discomfort.

"You were about to call me weren't you? Come on- say it! Loud and clear, I want to hear you- 'Other! Other!'"

He pestered her, bending his fingers inside of her. He used his other hand to hold onto right breast, squeezing at every moan. He snickered to himself as the smaller seemed to resolve to jelly.

"O-O-o… th…"

The other stopped, waiting for her to finish, and again retracted. He blew into her ear and she cringed.

"Say it… 'Other!'… Don't be shy."

She quivered, fresh tears falling from her eyes, and shook her head. Other just sighed, and moved his hands to the side of his head.

"_Death the Kidd- do __**not **__disturb me…"_

"Wh-what about kid?"

Other just smiled, and surprising, spun the girl around so that she was face to face with his long hard on.

"I'm not…. Fully satisfied with you. You've disappointed me."

He yanked her head down by her hair before she could respond, leaving her mouth inches in front of the staff.

"I could make you do this… or- I could…"

He spoke this, but quickly seemed to have changed his mind. Her eyes were blank, from having stared into his hypnotizing ones. He put one hand on her cheek, seemingly deep in concentration, then he shoved her onto the cold floor.

"AH!"

Crona lay on the floor, being watched by Other.

"I'm gonna make you say my name."

Quickly, he bore on her, and lifted her legs until each one was resting on both of his shoulders. He used his left hand to her hold her down with his immense power, the other to position his member inches from her hole.

"Now…. You were almost there. Say it."

He roughly inserted himself, and again, she screamed freely. He only laughed and pummeled into her violently.

_**How did it turn out like this? How could anyone live with me after this?**_

"Please! IT BURNS, I BEG OF YOU, STOP!"

He bent low to her face, and she stopped talking, squeezing her eyes shut against his gaze, leaving her neck exposed.

He saw the opening and began nibbling at the free skin there, feeling her legs grow numb. His lips traced their way up to her cheek bone before he finally withdrew them.

He shifted, and hit somewhere inside that made Crona gasp with shock.

"I see…"

Was all he said, before slamming repeatedly into the particular spot.

Crona shook violently, as she banged her fists against the concrete ground in pain. She stuttered and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Ple-please- I think I'm…"

Crona's face went red as she spoke, confused at what she felt- now she could feel something coming on, though she had no words to describe it.

In a burst of white, she felt something snap inside of her, as a sticky fluid fell from between her legs. She felt Other remove himself from her, and sat up, peering nervously at the sticky mess that was now the floor.

"Oh! Wh-what is…?"

Crona was cut off as the other brought his hand to her lips, his free hand massing his one staff.

"You… came- you liked it… didn't you?"

He gazed at her with hard eyes, and she melted under the glare.

"But _I'm _still not fully satisfied- you're GOING to say it!"

He slammed her back onto the concrete, and she felt as more blood escaped onto her back, her vision and thoughts now completely fuzzy.

"Ah! I see you two have become acquainted- haven't you- Other?"

Both patrons of the room whipped their heads to the source- neither of them had noticed as heavy steel door creek open, to reveal to figures in the doorway- one short, the one beside it tall and slim.

The smaller one edged her way into the room, the small amount of light there was in the room bouncing off of her hood. Medusa stood before them, ignoring her daughter's confused face, and what at first glance might've been Kid's annoyed expression.

He stood from the pinkette, shrugging her legs from his shoulders, and she retreated to a far corner.

"I was just finna make this girl… never mind."

Other sneered as he spoke, then directed his attention to the figure by the door, unblushing beside his current state.

"Prepare the girl… and yourself. The students of Shibusen are still about- they are but a minor threat, though I don't suppose you'll be able to battle as such?"

This time the shadowed figure had spoken his tone hard and offending. Other simply nodded, as Crona attempted to take everything in. She was shaking her head to and fro, a shocked expression on her face as she sat in the corner, her knees up to her chin.

"M-medusa- why are you here? W-what's going on?"

Medusa only scoffed at her daughter.

"Other- do you mind returning my daughter's clothes?"

Other shook his head. He had used his powers to summon himself a long sleeved black shirt with a white ruffle at the neck, pants, and shoes. Four black lines had appeared from his lips down to under his chin, and he spat in the direction of his old attire.

"Kinda ruined now… anyway, I'll see what I can do." He said.

He stalked toward Crona's direction and lifted her to her feet.

"Stand still." He clasped his hands together and thumped her in the chest, leaving a magic fabric behind as his fingers recited crazed motions. She stood still, the hole in her head leaving her even more confused as ever; the pain had made her weak, and staring around her at the strange group gave her the feeling that, possibly- the damage had left a hole in her memory.

He sighed, as he pulled away, and nodded at his handy work. Crona stood before him, dazed, adorned in a short black dress with long faded black stockings and boots. She now had three white line-berets in her hair, which now was tied in one side ponytail.

"Very sexy…"

He smirked, then yanked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She went limp, and he knew she had had too much, and fainted.

"Now- let's get the hell out of here."

Medusa nodded gravely and padded ahead, meeting with the dark figure at the doorway.

**A/N: 1: Kid is actually shorter than Crona in the actual show guys. I see a lot of Kid x Crona where HE is taller, but no- so, well- I wanted rape, YOU wanted rape- and I don't think that would've worked out if Kid was like, and inch shorter. **

**2: That was Kid- he heard his name, and almost came out.**

**Alright- I was tryin my best not to totally goof this thing up. Its my first lemon of course, sorry guys- but I was LITERALLY face palming myself trying to put this into words. Also, since so few people have read THIS one- I tried to put as many surprises as I could, without using too many clichés- I'm aiming for a solid plot, but with my personality, it's a teensy but hard. If you have ever watched K-on! (an anime I do not own) I'm kinda like Yui… so, yea… hope you enjoyed, and this is an edited version, so if you'd like, I'll upload the original.**

**Kid: *Shudders* Pl-please… Crona forgive me**

**Crona: *Scoots away* …. *Scared face***

**Other: Come here, sexy… I'm not finished~**

**Ragnarok: OI! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY MEISTER! AS IF SHE WASN'T PATHETIC ENOUGH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alrighty! I **_**would **_**start on the next chapter, but people seem to like my fluffy Crona x Kid better ( not that there is anything wrong with that ^ ^''') but I'm slightly losing inspiration, and I've discovered that I have a few silent readers… anyway, a friend of mine likes some Crona x Ragnarok fluffy goodness, and I feel that the last chapter wasn't enough to satisfy that need, so this is going to be a chapter dedicated to Ragnarok and Crona, all flashbacks, and fluff, and love, and "D'aaaaaw!"goodness! Also, slight Kid x Crona hints, but that's for my own pleasure ;P enjoy!**

**Other: But what about me!**

**Me: You're just as bad as Ragnarok with romance…**

**Crona: *shivers and go's to corner***

"Bye Crona – you sure you want to stay after school with Stein?"

Crona nodded at Maka, and continued to make a left toward class Half-moon, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Kid, and Tsubaki behind her.

"I-I'm fine… Dr. Stein wouldn't want to dissect me anymore… not now that I don't have black blood."

Tsubaki giggled:

"No, not like that, Crona – what she means is, that we could go over to Kiddo's house together. If you really need help, we can all help you first…"

Crona shook her head furiously, surprising everyone. She stopped, and everyone saw the red in her cheeks.

"It's alright, everyone. I just need a review really quick, and I'll meet up with you guys later."

Maka tried to interrupt, but Crona cut her off:

"Really- now go catch up with Liz and Patty."

She nodded toward Kid.

"I'll catch up with you all soon, I remember Kiddo's address now, so you won't need to worry I get lost ok?"

With that, Crona sped off toward the class before anyone could protest, making sure to wave lazily behind her.

Black*Star, who had been silent at the time smirked, and aimed his eyes at Kid, who stared back blankly.

"What did you do to her Kid? Let me guess… she's scared you'll have a heart attack or something?"

Kid's eyes continued to stare blankly, before Soul started up:

"Oh! Remember Black*Star? 'Symmetry is key! Symmetry is key!'"

As he spoke, Black*Star did a loopy dance beside him, waving his hands this way and that.

They continued on until one of them mentioned a party involving tons of hidden alcohol in the drinks (enough to make a half shinigami intoxicated) that they had been too – Kid was one of the many people at this particular party, and his face went red at the memory of it… he promptly smacked both Soul and Black*Star across their skulls.

Crona stepped out of class Half moon 30 minutes later, a satisfied look on her face. She had been told she passed her dissection lesson (she had gained more confidence lately, and was less shy) with the help of all of her friends.

Crona proceeded down the hall, smiling happily to herself all the while, going over the extra rules she had learned in her head:

_For one, when dissecting, its sometimes better to have your prey alive, so as to better record natural instincts._

_Don't forget to make sure you get the rarest specimen you can find – you don't want anything too typical -that could be a bother._

Crona laughed to herself at Stein's words. She liked to think he was joking, and so considered to herself that he must have been… though of course, this was Stein.

Crona's smile faltered slightly, a few feet away from the door out, as her eyes came across the school bullies, her seniors. She had no idea why they were here – probably to try and steal school supplies- and tried to walk ahead while avoiding their eyes.

"Hey! You! What the hell are YOU doing here?"

One of them asked- the taller one, he had short black hair, the normal class uniform, and long, lanky arms. The one beside him, was short, with blond hair in a crew cut, had large golden metallic spindles of blades poking from his back- he looked tensed to fight.

Crona watched the two stare at her, her new weapon- less battle techniques flowing through her head at once, trying to figure out a plan in the short amount of time she had to react.

"Hey… is this chick retarded? What the hell, she can't even answer a question? Maybe she can't handle your greatness, Yuske sama."

Crona arched her back up, and stared at the two leaning against the wall:

"And just who are you to tell me anything? What are YOU two doing here? I think YOU'RE the ones who need to stay out of my business!"

Crona's eyes went hard and cold as she glared at her offenders. She felt her heart beat faster, getting nervous- this would be her first fight that wasn't training without black blood, or any type of weapon.

To make matters worse, these two held grudges against her, and were older, stronger, and trained to fight as a team, or apart, all in one battle. She sighed, stopping herself from thinking too hard, and stood her ground.

"Think you're so bad huh? NOBODY messes with Yuske Sama!" The blond head huffed.

Yuske held the kid with the blond hair back from jumping and attacking Crona, and studied the girl before him.

"Hey! You're that one girl huh? 'Crona' eh? The kid who's been stealing MY thunder- MY attention, with your pitiful sob story, and that little black thing coming out on your head huh?" Yuske demanded.

Crona, still ready in case of attack, continued to look down on them, not even flinching:

"Yeah- so what if I am? What, are you going to cry now? You're pathetic. Just leave me alone- or… or I'll hurt you!"

The kid with the crew cut got red in the face and attempted to stand up once more, before Yuske shoved him back again.

"Well- I heard you don't got you that little turd on your head no more – no more black blood, means your weaker than us… which means…" He let his sentence trail off, awaiting Crona's reaction, the blond boy smirking behind him, finally getting it.

"S-so? I can still fight! A-and anyway, I have better things to do then fight you- so just leave me alone!"

Crona made her way past them toward the exit, though quickly discovering this was a bad mistake. The one named Yuske tackled her from behind, causing her to fly face first onto the ground.

She cried out in surprise, then quickly turned over, landing a punch straight into the other's chest, sending him flying back.

"YUSKE SAMA!" the smaller senior cried. He ran toward his meister, and pulled him up so that he was in a sitting position.

"Ken… calm down." Yuske assured him. He stood up, and stood in front of Ken, before reaching over and holding both of his hands in his.

Yuske shook both arms roughly up and down, and in the place of Ken's arms appeared long golden chains, the rest of his body forming into blades at both ends of the chains.

"Were gonna mess you up for what you said. You should have just stayed the awkward kid- but no… you wanted to get tough." Crona watched on as Yuske spoke and twirled the chain in his hands, the blades cutting the air from the speed.

She stood as the two edged nearer, holding her feet spread in fighting position.

"COME ON! DAMN IT COME ON!" She screeched.

Yuske swung, Ken's blade making contact with Crona's skin, though leaving open a wide space in his chest area- she took the opportunity and kicked out at his right ankle to distract him and knocked him off balance- he fell forward, and she thumped her hand against his chest, sending a dark, powerful soul wavelength spreading through his body.

Yuske coughed out blood, but held his ground and punched at Crona's gut as Ken transformed back into human form to kick out Crona's legs from under her. She nearly fell, using her hands to flip across the floor just as Ken transformed back and was caught by Yuske, and slashed at Crona's hands and feet as she did back flip after back flip to get away.

Yuske let Ken turn back into a human, still holding onto his arm, and swung him towards Crona, who only just managed to get away as his legs came inches to her face. She rebounded and kicked off of a nearby wall, lifting her foot up and landing it onto Yuske's head, catching him off guard.

She landed on her back as Ken sliced at her midway, and before she could think to move, he had landed on top of her, his legs planted on her stomach, his malicious face only inches from hers.

"What you wanna do with this whore?" He asked, letting his spittle fly onto Crona's face. She shuddered, but didn't turn away, just stared up at him with furious eyes.

"Don't you ever brush your teeth?" she spat, and was happy with the reaction. He gaped at her a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing occasionally like a fish out of water.

Yuske stalked over to the two, a coy grin on his face. He sensed Crona about to use a soul wavelength, and stomped on her right hand, which she was about to pull up: she cried out at the pain.

Yuske smiled wider and lifted his foot, only to crush it down as hard as he could on each of the fingers. She tried to kick out at Ken, but he let his spokes poke out of his body, the gold blades stabbing wildly at her legs and stomach.

The pain of the sharp golden blades, upon Yuske's constant stomping made her see white, but she mustered up the strength to spit openly into Ken's face.

"What the – fuck?*" Ken demanded – he removed his hands temporarily and wiped away the spit before returning to the smaller under him, and smashed his foot hard into her stomach, sending blood gushing up the gut, up and out of Crona's mouth.

She felt a splintering pain in her rib, and feared it was broken. Yuske smirked down at her, then at his weapon, and kicked Crona fully on the side, laughing as his weapon joined in, both of them taking a side each.

Crona curled into a little ball on the floor, but every time she attempted to stand, she'd get slashed, pushed, kicked, or socked back onto the tile floor. Crona's vision went black, just before she heard the sound of the large double doors to the exit slamming open, and banging against the wall.

The last thing she heard before completely passing out was a type of explosion, and some yelling, one voice besides Ken and Yusuke's sounded familiar….

"Are you sure you can handle her by yourself?"

"Calm down…. This is no big deal."

"I- I'll kill those two!"

"YEA! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS! EVEN IF THEY ARE LOWER THAN ME!"

"Pl-please be quiet, she might wake up."

Crona struggled to lift her eyelids. It took a while to comprehend what was going on, her mind was lagging, and all the familiar voices took a while to register in her head.

She let out a groan- her whole body felt as if it were on fire, and she could barely move. It took her a while, but eventually she managed to hold her eyes open without cringing at the bright lights.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked groggily.

"Oh! Crona, you're awake!"

Maka exclaimed. She turned around – she had been standing in front of the bed Crona was in (but who's bed?) with Tsubaki, Kid, Black*Star, Soul, Liz, and Patty.

Crona looked around her, first at her surroundings, then at her friends. They were in a brightly lit room, a dresser sat in one corner, a flat screen hung on the wall, and a leather arm chair was right beside her bed.

When she looked at her friend's faces, they were all serious and grim. Soul was looking away, a distant look on his face, Tsubaki had a hand on Black*Star's shoulder, Kid was looking disgusted, his face red with anger, and Liz and Patty trying to get him to calm down.

Maka glanced to the door, and Crona's eyes followed, landing on a figure standing against the doorway. If Black*Star and Kidd looked pissed then this person was beyond even that.

"He… he saved you. We came back after you had been gone more than two hours…."

Maka let her sentence drop and the room went silent waiting for her to continue. After a while, she did:

"When we came back, we met Ragnarok by the gate, and when we heard the commotion, we just burst in. When… we saw what was going on, we all wanted to kill them, but Ragnarok was the first to get to them…. Even without a meister… he refused to back up…. And he…."

She went silent again, and scratched the side of her head with a finger. Soul continued for her.

"Even without a meister, he kept fighting. And… well… he beat them pretty bad." He paused to look over at Ragnarok. "Pretty cool, man."

Crona smiled with appreciation at everyone, and said thank you to everyone in turn. She had realized this was Ragnarok's room- Tsubaki then explained she'd be staying in his care until she healed, or that if she was ever uncomfortable, she could stay over at her own home, or Maka's.

Ragnarok just snorted and headed to the kitchen, not bothering to say anything.

"What's his problem?" Black*Star asked, his eyes squinted. Soul just shook his head.

"Look! Crona! I got you this!"

Patty had suddenly broke the silence to whip out an over sized teddy bear from a hidden place near the bed. It was pink and white, a big heart that said 'Get well soon!' in the middle. Liz smiled at Patty, and withdrew her own gift from the same spot Patty's gift had been.

When she held it up, every one gasped – a pair of blue plaid pajamas; short (very short) pajama bottoms, and long sleeved plaid shirt with a small pocket on the right side.

"I think this would look SOOOO adorable on you! Right everybody?"

Crona smiled, and laughed slightly before curling up in pain – it hurt to laugh, though she had realized this too late. Maka made Liz apologize, and the rest of the day continued like this:

Maka had gotten her a book called 'The wrinkle in time.', Soul had brought a CD for her to own, Black*Star a signed photo of himself, Tsubaki a basket of sweets, and Kidd a vase of flowers and two Death rings like his own: "The flowers contain powers of a Shinigami – they only die if you do, and give off an alluring smell that is only deadly for enemies. As for the rings, please use one in times of grave danger."

After the gifts were given, the 'thank you's and 'you're welcome's said, and a few awkward silences here and there , everyone sat around Crona's bed and played games for a while, Crona sitting up and joining in – first Jenga between Black*Star and Soul on the wooden floor ( Soul won) Monopoly between Maka, Liz, and Patty laying sprawled comfortably, on the floor also, and a game between Crona and Kidd at a memory game, as Tsubaki kept score, her and Kid taking turns attempting to beat Crona.

Finally, every one put away the games, and settled for watching TV on the large flat screen. After a few debates, they settled on a movie about a girl who was locked in her room as a child, as the rest of her family hung around having fun with each other. The girl never saw the sunlight, and one day took revenge and broke out of her room to kill her entire family, even taking her new born brother and tossing him out the 2 story window.

After that (and a few nervous glances), the TV was shut down, and they all curled around Crona's bed and took turns telling each other stories.

"And so," Black*Star was saying "we had hidden TONS of alcohol in the drink Kidd had right- at first, we didn't think it'd work, what with his body and whatever – so we kept adding MORE and even a few mixes in the punch – and once I was sure we had enough, we gave it to him!"

Soul couldn't hold back his laughter as Kid's face went red again, and Black*Star saw that as a sign to continue.

"So, like I said, I gave him the drink, and you guys should have seen it! He was doing this crazy dance, hugging every random person he saw, shouting like a crazy person, and he even ran around naked! Man that was embarrassing!"

Black*Star shook with laughter and so did Soul, but the girls of the room all blushed and giggled nervously- with the exception of Maka, who swiftly grabbed a book and began chopping away.

"Um… are you ok? Your…. Your eyes look dead…."

Maka had finished and now looked over at Kid nervously, who was sitting stone still, his face completely pale, and his bangs falling down his fore head enough to cast a shadow over his eyes.

..

…

Eventually, they had all fallen asleep, all of them beside Crona's bed, before they heard Ragnarok banging on the door down stairs, shouting for every- one to hurry up and go home.

They said their goodbyes and shuffled groggily out of the door, leaving Crona half awake in the room.

Moments after her guests had left, the door opened, and Ragnarok walked in. For the first time, she noticed his left hand in a wrap, cringing ever so slightly every time he touched anything with it.

He walked and sat himself down in the arm chair by Crona's bed, the leather squeaking a little under his weight.

"Ragnarok, your hand! Are you ok?"

Crona tried to sit up and look at it, but gasped and fell back against the pillow, the pain in her sides over whelming her.

Ragnarok snorted and leaned close into Crona's face, his breath tickling her cheeks.

"Worry about yourself first."

Crona stared into his eyes before he pulled away, the remote for the TV in his hands – she exhaled- he was only grabbing the remote from the side of her. He leaned back against the comfortable leather chair and flipped through the channels, before stopping on a show about a ninja team.

They were both silent for a while, watching the main character on the team shout his greatness, and challenge someone to a battle.

"Black*Star…" Crona whispered to herself. The boy certainly did show some resemblance to her over excited friend, and her eyebrow twitched involuntarily just comparing the two.

After a while, Ragnarok spoke at Crona, turning his eyes away from the blond boy and his friends to look straight at her.

"What the hell were you thinking anyway? You really thought you could beat them? No weapon, no technique?"

Crona kept her eyes glued to the screen, her cheeks growing red. She caught a glimpse of Ragnarok's face from the peripheral of her vision before turning her full attention quickly back at the TV screen.

"I-I don't know… they were messing with me. I'm sick of being treated like an outcast by those guys."

Crona's eyes went hard as she said this, still not bothering to look at her former blood.

"You really are stupid you know that? You ARE an outcast! Next time you want to get brave, do it around those little brats you always hang out with! At least then they could save your sorry ass."

Crona clenched her one good fist, and finally her eyes met Ragnarok's. They stared at each other for a while, before Crona turned over in the bed, her back facing him and ignoring the terrible pain in her side.

She heard Ragnarok click the light and TV off before he stomped out of the room. She felt bad about acting so rudely, but figured Ragnarok wouldn't even care. After a while, she let her thoughts carry her to sleep, her dreams nothing but a blank white slate.

Crona felt something heavy around her waist, though she didn't bother to try and move it. She felt as though she were still in a dream, this heavy yet secure thing around her, her eyes still thick with sleep, she couldn't move if she wanted to.

Soon she heard voices that hadn't registered during the first 30 seconds of being fully awake.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry… I'll come back later, I'm so sorry."

What sounded like Kidd's voice came to her, followed by Maka's soft assuring voice:

"It's alright Kid – come on, let's go, and wait till she wakes up."

Crona let her eyelids shoot open, and sat straight up. She looked to her side, and saw what it was that had been around her- Ragnarok lay half awake, one hand rubbing the side of his head, the other previously around her waist- he pulled his other hand away once she shot up as though it had never been around Crona's body, his eyes squinted in their guest's direction.

Kidd looked down, his face red, and continued to apologize profusely as Maka's eyes moved from Crona to Ragnarok, a confused look on her face. A sense of knowing came over her, and she let her eyebrow twitch despite herself, wanting to deal with Ragnarok later. She decided against it…..

Maka gave one last look behind her at the two laying on the bed, one confused, the other turned over again to sleep and ushered Kidd then herself out the door. As soon as they left, Ragnarok rolled over and yanked the blankets onto himself.

Before long, he was asleep- which was a completely different case for Crona – the shock of the morning was too great for her, and she sat face red and eyes wide open. After a while she shook the many pestering, swirling thoughts in her head out and looked at the wall clock.

6:00 AM exactly: Kidd and Maka must have stopped by early to say hi and check up on her before heading off to school. Crona sighed happily to herself, grateful of all her friends – which reminded her of Ragnarok, laying beside her and mumbling in his sleep.

She flushed thinking about him so close to her sleeping body, and poked him with one finger:

"Mmm…. What is this…. Some kinda revenge?" Was his response. The tiredness was heavy in his voice, but he was only half heartedly rude.

Crona giggled slightly despite herself and shook her head:

"N-no… You should get up now-its six."

Ragnarok didn't respond for a while, he just lay there…. Crona heard a snore.

She shook him with both hands, ignoring the strain she was putting on her side. ;

"I'm _serious _Ragnarok… your boss said you'll be fired if you're late again…."

"That bastard isn't gonna fire me. Not unless he wants to get…." Ragnarok snored again, letting his sleep take over once more.

Crona rolled her eyes and looked down at her partners limp body beside her… she sighed once again, and sat up straight. She leaned over Ragnarok, her face already turning a bright red at what was about to happen.

Ragnarok sensed the girl over her, and regretfully turned over. His hair fell in front of his eyes and bits of red circled the whites of them. His vision strained as he squinted up at Crona, eyelids struggling to stay up.

"…What….?" He asked….

Crona, feeling brave and well rested enough to perform what she would normally have feared, quickly straddled Ragnarok.

She looked down at Ragnarok, a timid smile on her face and let her hands rest on the top of Ragnarok's head, sometimes fiddling clumsily with a strand or two of the black locks (1). Her face burned furiously as she did this, and she could see the sleep dying from Ragnarok's eyes as he stared up at her, a confused but hungry look on his face.

"R-Raggy chan~ it's getting late… you have to hurry… please." She half whispered.

With that said, Crona lowered her head and rested it on his chest for a second, moving her hands so that they sat on his stomach. She listened to Ragnarok's heart pound before pulling away and stalking off into the kitchen.

Ragnarok sat straight up with sweat pouring down his face. His hair stuck to his fore head, and he looked at the clock: now 6:15 – he might be late for work!

In a flash, he combed his hair the way his boss wanted him to, hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth and threw on his clothes. He pulled his socks and shoes on and rushed into the kitchen to a small group sitting at the round oak table.

Death the Kid, Maka, and Crona: Maka and Kid took turns spoon feeding Crona grits ( taking breaks to eat their own meals) as Crona thanked them again and again.

"R-really – it's not too big a deal! My hand has gotten a lot better…"

"Crona! It's only been a day! Don't be ashamed to let us _help_ you!" (Maka was pleading)

Kid looked down after he was sure he wouldn't misguide any grits onto Crona's shirt.

"I-it's not that, Crona. You shouldn't use your hand too often, or…."

"It's not so much the hands… just the fingers…," Crona interrupted. "I just need to do some stretching exercises for them, and… besides – they just cramp up in the middle of the night, or when I sleep on it."

She paused to raise her right hand: "This one's fine – I'm sure I can try and use it..."

Ragnarok sighed, reaching into the refrigerator for a jug of orange juice. He twisted the cap off and took a swig.

Once he was through, he turned to face Crona and her friends, slamming the white refrigerator door behind him.

"Crona... you're _left _handed..."

"I know that! But you're right handed. Since you broke your right hand, and I broke my left... I don't want people trying to take too much care of me. I want to deal better, so Ragnarok, we should really take care of each other now."

Kid adjusted his tie, feeling nervous... he was happy at what Crona said about dealing better, and wanting to take care of Ragnarok, but couldn't help but feel a small tinge of jealousy in his heart,

Maka smiled at Crona, but Ragnarok looked at the group for a second, something unrecognizable in his eyes, and turned away.

"...You're just a kid still, huh? I gotta go. I might be late..."

He walked out of the room, out to the hallway, and outside, slamming the wooden and screen doors.

Maka glared behind his back, angry at his attitude- but her eyes went soft as she turned to Crona.

"Hey... since when did Ragnarok go to work so early? I thought he hated his boss, and just didn't care."

Crona looked at Maka, and swallowed the grits still in her throat. She smiled tentatively and shrugged her shoulders : Kidd and Maka gave her a look.

"W-well... I- um... did something Blair taught me to wake people up..."

Kid choked slightly on his toast, and Maka thumped him on the back.

"Thanks Maka..."

Maka smiled before turning her attention back to Crona, who was looking down, face red and embarrassed. Maka cleared her throat:

"You... took advice from Blair? - On waking people up? Um...now that I think of it, I should double check Soul made it out the door before Blair got to him." She gazed out the kitchen window thoughtfully.

Kid stood up sharply, surprising Maka and Crona.

"Oh, sorry – uh, I have to go too – are you sure you'll be fine by yourself? Because if you need, I could send Liz and Patty to accompany you."

Crona smiled at Kid, and shook her head. : "It's alright, I'll be fine, thank you Kiddo, and thanks Maka..." She glanced at the white kitchen clock "You know... you better leave now – its 7:30."

Maka and Kid's faces went pale and they stared at Crona for a while as though she had announced she was committing suicide. They ran out, saying their good-byes, and waving on the way out.

Crona smiled after her friends and sighed, gently clutching her ribs. She hadn't noticed the pain earlier, but now it had come at her full force.

She stood from the table and placed her dishes in the sink. She rubbed her left side and proceeded down the hall to the bathroom, where she would take a shower, then rest, waiting for Ragnarok to come home.

Crona stepped out of the shower, carefully not to slip on the wet tile floor. She wrapped a towel around herself and placed her feet into her white bunny slippers.

Once she had shuffled into Ragnarok's room (or hers for now) she slipped on the pajamas Liz bought her and a pair of long striped socks. She leaned back onto the bed and relaxed, the heat from her previous shower eased the pain, and she contemplated sleeping.

She let her eye lids begin to droop, and snuggled closer to her pillow...

...

Crona opened her eyes, having been startled awake by an unknown noise. She heard fumbling that came closer and closer, and when she sat up, she gaped at the figure in the doorway.

Yuske glared down at her, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Ken came skidding in behind him.

They both looked beat up, and both Ken and Yuske had bandaged across their noses, ears and cheeks. Though they did look hurt – Ken even had a limp- they were in a much better condition than Crona.

Ken turned to Yuske and started to say something, but then his eyes followed his to Crona sitting bolt- upright on the bed. He smirked at Yuske then nodded at Crona:

"We found you – and we know for SURE Ragnarok is gone..."

**A/N: I know, that's it though- this whole chapter was just a flashback, so yea... I know it was a terrible cliffy, but I really want to get on with the real story. I need suggestions: 1.I can move this chapter and make it its own story 2. Finish off this flash-back in another chapter when I start feeling out of inspiration again 3. Well, actually that's it. (1) Yea, I said locks... I went there – the typical gross fan fic... next thing ya know, I'll be saying; The pinkette gently caressed the evening onyx dark charcoal black hair or something... Attack of the adjectives! Lol... hope you liked it... sorry, I was getting lazy :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update yo! **

**Ok, so I'm back, but I also have a new account, HetareIggysama, because this account has gone bonkers, but to let everyone know, I'm going to be using both accounts now, since i finally got this one to work again - so to let everyone know, Im about to do a spin off of chapter 2 of this story, so that Stein really does 'disect' aka umm, lets just go with disect... Kid, and keep the whole Kid going insane, while keeping it a one shot. And also, in honor of my new account and of coming back to this account, I'm requesting a group of people to help me in my writing, in which I will send fanfic through chapters, and request aid in editing - yeah, I pretty much just need an editor, and now I think about it, I seemed to have been better at writing then than I was now, since I've been off it for a while, so yeah**


	6. Chapter 6

**FILLER - IN WHICH I PROVE MY COMEBACK WITH REPLYS TO MY REVIEWS, AND ANSWER QUESTIONS THAT MAY HAVE CONFUSED SOME READERS, EXPALING THINGS A LITTLE MORE AND SUCH! BEGAN! *England somehow pops up***

**I think this was my best review: **

Kitazawa Yuuki  
2011-01-11 . chapter 4

I love the idea, especially since Insane!Kidd in the manga was a bit of a let down.

However, there are a few things I would like to point out which would make the stroy better:

Tense Changes (Mostly in the second chapter, I noticed).

Homophone errors (my personal favourite was "mussels" (the seafood) instead of "muscles."

Misc. Punctuation Errors (commas and apostraphes, mostly)

Some all around awkward wording

Rape victims only enjoy it in fiction, making the foreplay a little hard to believe.

Also, she wouldn't be able to stand right away.

Um... Shinigami's constitutions reject chemicals, such as truth serums and alcohol.

I skipped half of the last chapter because... it didn't relate to the story and Crona seemed really OOC.

Other than that... I would really like to see this finished.

One more thing. The first chapter was love. Aside from grammatical errors and such, it was amazing, I loved the fight scene and Kidd's reactions seemed very natural to his

**My reply: **

**thank yo so much - and your right, im more of an artist of music or drawing and imagination (not that thats an excuse) , but i just for the life of me can't spell all to well - thats why twelve year olds shouldnt wite fanfiction i suppose lolz - well, its a new year, and alls, the reason crona seemed ooc is becaue i was trying to 'character develop' her, which i EPICLY failed at - and i may continue this story, but look out for me, cause my account turned into a wank, and nowi finaly got it to act right again =.=. so im gonna start updating again, make a spin off soley SteinxKid, and one with RagxCro, and also, I may continue this one, with revenge on Kid, but wont spoil the suprise. thank you for detailed review, and the reason this reply is so long is cause im excited. And i know it rejects chemicals, i was just implying that the chemical was made from steins random evil geniuousness, and the black blood having somehing to do with it - lol but i failed. thanks sooo much for the commentabout kid's raction, its a lovely review *squee* **

Zeldaslayer96  
2011-01-24 . chapter 4

Methinks it should be its own chapter.

T'was a fairly well written chapter that shall be added to my favorites.

I hope to read more soon.

-

Deathshadow/Zeldaslayer/SlayerOfTacos (I haz many names)

**My reply:**

Thank you so much! Huzzah, Im finally back, my account was being a total wank and poof, so be lookin out for me, cause im gonna do a spin off of Steinx Kid using this plot, but I may delete this story, not sure

PandaxWaffle  
2010-11-23 . chapter 3

hmmm~ i would have to say, this was very sexy, for your first lemon that is. I loved it with deep passion. the rape was wonderful and it fueled my imagination. Keep up the good work.

**My reply: **

**Im back! finally, stupid account! but anyway, thak you! THANK YOU SHOO MUCH! :P i hope your not mad aatmy extensive absents, my account was acted totally retarded for the longest time =3= anyway, I may continue this - but howd you like a soley SteinxKid story? I think it would be nice, no? using this same plot, kind of, in which, Stein totaly *cough* Disects *wink* Kid? hurr**

**You guys, I now officialy promise to het back on the bandwagon with Souleater, and treat it as equally as Hetalia - though it wasnt my fault my stupid hetalia account was the only one working . darn, sorry guys, so much - BUT I WILL CONTINUE! **


End file.
